


#8 - Sunset Of The City In My Mind

by TastyBrownies



Series: Rambles [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, This is not necessarily about me, just an idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: "Did you see the flares, in the sky, were you blinded by the light?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired partially by the Script's song "Flares", which I really liked. Also, it's not really about me - it's just sort of an idea I had. Hope you like it :)

She was sitting on the roof, watching the sunset of the city in front of us. I sat down next to her, swinging my legs over the edge. It felt like a chasm, an endless pit, separating us from the remains of what used to be our home.

“How did this happen?” She asked, silently. I sighed. I had no answer, and so I didn’t. The sun kept setting, coloring the sky in deep hues of pink, almost red. My fingers just barely brushed hers. She was cold.

“Let’s get inside. It’s cold.” I tried, knowing it’s useless.

“No. I want to watch this.” She was so quiet. She never used to be like this. I nodded. I felt my fingers trailing their way to hers, in a futile attempt to lend her some of their heat.

“I’m…” I tried, but I didn’t have the words. I clasped her hand, holding on like my life depended on it. In a way, it did. The sun was completely gone now. It would only be a second before the dark.

“It’s not your fault.” She said. I shook my head, tears stinging my eyes.

“How can it not be?” Getting the words around the lump in my throat was painful. She turned to look at me.

“Just remember that.” She clasped my hand tighter. The sky was deep blue.

“I’ll-“ I choked. The sky went darker by the second. I didn’t have much time. “I’ll miss you.” The sky was pitch black. She sighed.

“I know.” I felt it more than heard it. And then, like an iron rod pressed to my flesh, her hand seared my skin, burning hot. I closed my eyes, knowing I could not look.

And just like that, she was gone, shooting through the sky.

 _“But did you see the flares, in the sky…?”_ I choked. _“Were you- were you blinded- by the light?”_


End file.
